emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiberyn
Lord Maxen Montclair currently reigns over the Duchy of Westridge, a mountainous land directly south of Stormwind City. He is well-known as a war hero and diplomat throughout the Grand Alliance and is a direct adviser and friend of King Varian Wrynn as a speaker for the Stormwind House of Nobles. Duke Maxen funds and equips the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army. He currently serves as the regiment's commander as its ranking Lord-Marshal. Description The birth of Maxen Montclair to his noble parents was a momentous occasion in the Duchy of Westridge, celebrated throughout the hold - both for the birth of a healthy male heir and the survival of Lady Sandaria. Blessed he was by the court priests and nurtured by both his mother and several house-maidens. The apple of his mother's eye, and a frequent subject of the paintings she created to decorate the halls of Westridge Keep, Maxen's youth was rife with playing board games, schooling, and being spoiled with his favorite treats. From Lady Sandaria he learned the pure, true and unconditional love of a doting mother. Her kindness and gentle heart softened the impact that his father's teachings would bear, providing balance for the young boy as he found his way in the world. His father was a strong disciplinarian, imparting on his son the values of duty and honor - setting him on the path of military service. Almost always on business outside of Westridge among the king's court, he would return bearing gifts for his son from the far reaches of the kingdom. If ever Maxen loved his mother, he most surely respected his father for his accomplishments, bearing, and resolve as a leader. History When Maxen was of age to take up a sword, he was squired to Sir Robert Rolhelm, the foremost knight of the Westridge Armsmen. Sir Rolhelm favored unforgiving, swift discipline much in the same style as Maxen's father, and it was under the heavy clout of his hand Maxen learned the ways of the sword. Sir Rolhelm was known to have beat his students with an oaken quarterstaff when they failed to meet his expectations. Lady Sandaria offered much protest to this tactic when it was employed upon Maxen, but Lord Albert refused to let his son escape the discipline known of the Montclair bloodline. Sir Rolhelm's tyranny did not stop (but probably encouraged) the young Maxen from finding his own ways of mischief. Maxen often snuck to the keep's kitchen during the night, where the cooks often could not resist his charms when he sought out midnight snacks. He greatly enjoyed patrolling the keep's ramparts with the house armsmen - who often regaled the young boy with their tales of gnoll attacks, local legends and feudal wars past. Vanquishing the Deadwind Marauders (Work in Progress) The Heir of Westridge On 1 December, 33 LC, Mairaed gave birth to a healthy, blonde-haired little boy. Named after Sir Robert Rolhelm, Maxen's knight and mentor, Robert Montclair came into the world to the great joy of both his parents. Maxen hosted the Westridge Winter Festival in his honor, sparing no expense in the festivities that included plays, jousting, horse racing and feasting. Robert has since grown and is now able to walk. The boy is cared for feverishly by the house caretakers and guardsmen while Maxen is away during his military service. Lady Mairaed Montclair's love has softened Robert's entrance to the war-torn world of Azeroth. = Screenshots = ☁